Let it Out
by Nabila-The Black Briar Queen
Summary: DMHG-Draco finally found them. He had been staying as far behind as possible, so as not to be noticed, and in doing so, lost them on occasion. Now he could see Hermione swimming around in the water. Riannoch was nowhere to be found...
1. Tea with Peter Pan

**Disclaimer**:I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and the entire plot line of this story is pretty much made up by me. Neither J.K. Rowling nor Scholastic books are in any way affiliated with me or this story.

**Rating**: R for later content.

**Ship**: Draco/Hermione

**Chapter**: 1 Tea with Peter Pan

**Author's Note**: Hey, I hope you like this story. I hope I'm doing better than I did with my last fic, and I hope that I finish this one. I have more of the plotline figured out this time, I think.

* * *

Hermione couldn't wait for school to begin again. She'd gone to Diagon Alley earlier that day and bought all of her supplies. She loved seeing all the wizarding folk out and about, buying the oddities sold in the strange shops around her. Her favorite place was the bookstore. It had an abounding amount of spell books, with new and more challenging spells that she was itching to try out. She especially loved the café type area in the back that sold warm butter beer and the like. She'd met a girl there who was to start at Hogwarts this coming year. 

She'd also seen Harry and Ron there, and had hung out with them for a while, but they parted ways after about an hour. She hadn't seen them as much as usual this summer. But she was sure that when school started they'd be around each other twenty four seven.

Which reminded her for the sixth hundredth time that day that school would be starting soon.

She turned over on her bed and looked at the mess around her. She was quite the contradiction. At school, her books and what not were completely organized. But her room was a constant mess. 'That's what happens when you're a genius' she thought to herself with a giggle. All of her new school supplies were littered around her room. She'd arranged them together five different ways already, but still couldn't seem to find the setup that would work best. "I'm pathetic" she said to herself with a small sigh.

She lay in bed for a while, thinking about the coming year, making up little stories about what school would be like. But, she soon got bored with that. She decided to write in her journal for a while. It was a new journal that her mother had bought her a few days ago, just because her mom was like that. She bought her daughter new stuff that she thought was "cool" on occasion. In this case, she had seen the journal in a store in Diagon Alley, and had bought it without Hermione's knowledge. Hermione wasn't even sure where she had gotten the three galleons and twelve sickles it cost.

Hermione had been taking the journal with her everywhere for the few days she'd had it. She could lock it, which encouraged her to write much more personal entries than the ones she'd written in previous journals.

_ I went to Diagon Alley today. I met Harry and Ron there. It was really fun, because I hadn't seen them in so long. It seemed like they didn't really want to talk to me much this summer, but they seemed pretty happy to see me today._

_ I met a girl in the book shop today. Her name was Rionach. She's Irish. She had the _coolest_ hair. It was blacker than Harry's and was longer than mine (but only cuz hers is straight and mine's is curly). Which kinda made me jealous. But it was still cool._

_ Mommy was so happy to go to Diagon Alley again today. She loves that place. I think there may be a spark of magic in my mother, the way she loves the wizarding world. I wish she did. That would be so awesome. We could practice our spells together, and maybe we could even move to somewhere near Diagon Alley. Then we could go there every day. How cool would that be._

_ I'd miss daddy. I don't think he would move there with us. He grows ever more resentful towards magical folk, lately. I don't know what's wrong and it's killing me. Him and mommy seem to be fighting all the time. I fall asleep to my mother's tears, and wake to them fighting. My father doesn't usually get home until morning. He says he's working, but I don't know if I believe him anymore. My mom doesn't. She has the exact same job as him and she's home well before morning. I just wish things could be the way they used to. Back when I was little, and we were all happy together. I don't know..._

Hermione sighed. It seemed that no matter what her entries always ended on a sad note. She was just feeling so depressed. But she was sure things would get better soon. They'd all be fine again.

Until then, she enjoyed telling her mother about the strange goings on of wizards, and all the weird things at Hogwarts. Her mother always seemed to brighten up when she gave her these very animated stories, which often ended with both of them falling into a heap on the floor, laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe.

She was going to miss hanging out with her mom. But she couldn't wait to get back to school either.

See, the thing was that Hermione wasn't a very sociable person. School is really the only time she had to interact with others. Most of the time it's just her at home, reading a two pound (as in the currency) romance novel.

But at school she was forced to actually talk to people. And while she gave off an aura of self confidence, deep inside she was shy and afraid of rejection.

She decided to get out of bed and take a walk. She was wearing her favorite pajama bottoms with the black, white, and gray smiley faces and a black tee. She loved those pants way too much. They were thread bare and had a big rip in the bottom that she pinned together with safety pins, but she still wore them all the time. She'd even wear them during school if she were allowed.

Just as she was walking out the front door she remembered her journal and quill. Some people had been giving her weird looks because she was writing with a quill, but some had come up to her and asked her where she got her awesome pen. It was glittery.

She had just discovered the art of pressing flowers, so there were loads of flowers in between the pages of her journal.

She walked down the street a few blocks. She lived near Hyde Park in Grosvenor Square.

She went to Kensington Gardens quite often to visit the Peter Pan statue. It was one of her favorite places to go, especially just after sunset like today. She especially liked when there was no one around the statue, and she could sit there in solitude.

She made it to Peter Pan and sat down on the ground, looking up at the familiar face. Sometimes she wished that he were real and would come and take her to never never land forever.

But, no, Peter Pan was not real. She didn't even think that J.M. Barrie was a wizard, just and extraordinary human.

She looked around her at the peacefullness of that spot. People just didn't appreciate things like they should. She wished there was a place like this at Hogwarts. She wished she could have her own room at Hogwarts, because the whole sharing a room with other people just wasn't her. She didn't like it in the least. Too bad she'd have to share a room during her last year.

She opened her journal and wrote more of what she was thinking...

_ I'm kinda bummed today. I don't think I made Head Girl. I told myself it didn't matter, but if I were honest with myself, I think I really wanted it. I'm sure there's a good reason I didn't get it, but that doesn't change the disappointment. Ron is a Prefect again this year. That's pretty cool. Harry isn't a Prefect or Head Boy. I don't think Dumbledore wanted to burden him with such responsibilities on top of the ones he already has. I hope that whoever gets Head Girl REALLY deserves it and doesn't gloat. I think I may cry. Which is really stupid, because this is not a big thing. It just means that I have less to think about this year. Oh well. It's not like my grades are slipping. I know I'm still the smartest person in the school. Except maybe for Malfoy. But he's a dick so that doesn't count. Hehehe... I think I'm a crack pot. _

And here Hermione stopped with a smile on her face. It didn't matter that she didn't get Head Girl. She didn't need the extra responsibilities. She was stressed enough. And she knew deep in her heart that she _was_ the smartest person in school.

'It's gonna be a pretty good school year.' She thought with a smile and a glance at the Pan.

And then she had a rather odd thought. 'One day I'm going to come here and have tea with Peter Pan.'


	2. Slytherin!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and the entire plot line of this story is pretty much made up by me. Neither J.K. Rowling nor Scholastic books are in any way affiliated with me or this story.

**Rating**: R for later content. Possibly _much _later content.

**Ship**: Draco/Hermione

**Chapter 2**: Slytherin!

**Author's Note**: I hope you guys like the next chapter. I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written, which isn't saying much. Umm...does Hermione know about the thestrals. I think it may be necessary to the story, but I'm not sure yet, and I don't know if she knows. I have another question. Is Blaise a boy or a girl?

* * *

Hermione boarded the train, anxious to start school, but missing home and her own room.

She walked all the way to the back of the train looking for Ron and Harry, but as she couldn't find them, she figured that they were late, as usual. On her way back to the front of the train she spotted the girl she had met in the bookshop, in a compartment that was totally empty but for her and her things.

It took Hermione a few moments to build up the courage to ask if she could sit with the girl. She was somewhatly scared of girls. An irrational fear, yes. But girls were very touchy, and sometimes could blow up at you. However boys were far friendlier and turned everything into a joke, so there wasn't much getting hurt, unless you decided to take their jokes to heart.

"May I sit here?" Hermione asked, remembering to make her voice louder than it's mousey whisper. She steeled herself for rejection, and was immensely happy to find that this girl, Riannoch had said "sure" with her very cool Irish brogue.

Hermione seated herself across from the girl, joy written all over her face. She was in a good mood today. Her hair was a mess as usual, getting in her eyes and what not, so that she was constantly brushing it out of her face, but so many people complimented on it's curliness that she decided to just let it go. And she found that that worked best.

She looked up at Riannoch and found that she was having the same problem. Except that her hair was straight as a stick.

"So, how are things going for you so far?" Hermione asked. She wanted to be as helpful as possible.

Riannoch smiled brightly at Hermione. She was genuinely happy to have Hermione's company. She had been insanely worried that she wasn't going to have any friends at her new school.

"Things are pretty good. My mom and I _did_ have a little trouble finding the station, but as you can see we made it." Riannoch added a small laugh at the end, once she realized she might be sounding rude.

Hermione took it the right way and laughed with her. She liked this Riannoch chick. She hoped she got sorted into Gryffindor. Which reminded her...

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Hermione liked asking people questions that forced them to look at themselves. And she liked asking completely random questions as well. She was just kinda odd.

"Umm...house?" Riannoch asked. Hermione was getting ready to laugh when she noticed the authentic confusion on Riannoch's face.

"Didn't you have houses at your old school? You know, like different groups you were sorted into?" Hermione inquired.

"Actually, no. No one was in any special group. We had cliques and stuff, though."

"Weird." Hermione said with wonderment. She knew that every school couldn't possibly be like Hogwarts, their staircases moved for goodness' sake! But she had just assumed that all schools had houses.

Riannoch wanted to know what these "houses" were that, Hermione? yes, Hermione was talking about.

"What exactly is a 'house'?"

"Well, here at Hogwarts, we have something called the 'Sorting Hat'. It puts each student into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." She said the last with a feline like hiss to show her distaste.

"So are they actual buildings, or just a figure of speech." Riannoch still didn't know exactly what Hermione was talking about, but had a good idea.

"It's just a figure of speech. They're kind of like teams. I'm in Gryffindor. I take most of my classes with the Gryffindors, eat with the Gryffindors, and sleep in the Gryffindor dormitory." Hermione explained with much patience.

"I think I get it now." Riannoch said with a look of comprehension. "So do you _have_ to do everything with your house?" Riannoch was still looking to clarify, even though she had the gist of it down.

"No, but most people do. Mostly because they were sorted into their houses in their first year of school, and their first friends, the people they spent the most time with, were the people in their house. Except however for the Slytherins. They don't much associate with anyone outside their house because they're all stuck up pricks who think that anyone not in their house is below them. I hope your not in Slytherin, no offense if it turns out you are, but it's just that the Slytherins are real buttheads." Hermione finished, nearly out of breath.

Riannoch laughed at her choice of words. 'Butthead' she thought 'I haven't heard that one in ages.' Hermione smiled. She was glad she hadn't offended Riannoch.

"Well, then I hope I'm not in Slytherin either" she said, still laughing slightly.

There was a camaraderie silence between the two for a bit.

'I wonder where Harry and Ron are' Hermione thought to herself, a bit worried because the train was about to leave. 'I hope we don't have another incident like second year' Hermione thought. 'I'm surprised those two made it this far. It's a good thing Dumbledore is Headmaster, or they would've been expelled long ago.'

Hermione was shaken from her thoughts for a moment by a sound at the door of their compartment. 'I bet that's Ron and Harry now' she wagered to no one in particular.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood Granger" Hermione heard the all too familiar voice and rolled her eyes. She did _not_ need this.

"Do you have _nothing_ better to do?" Hermione asked in exasperation.

"Not particularly." He gave her a cold smile, as his gaze raked her body. What could he say, it was a habit.

"What have we here?" Draco asked with much interest as his stare moved over towards Riannoch.

Riannoch was simply confused. Who was this hot guy that Hermione seemed to dislike.

"My name is Riannoch Dubh." She answered without any inflection in her voice, nor any hint of a smile. She still wasn't sure if she should be friendly with this person. While she found him rather sexy, she didn't like the way he was looking at her. She had a feeling he looked at nearly all women that way.

Just as Draco was about to reply, Potty and Weasel walked in. Knowing he was outnumbered, Draco gave an elegant bow with a nearly convincing "Goodbye ladies."

"What was _that _about?" Ron asked in totally exasperation. He could not figure out why Malfoy would even try to act polite. But he never understood that dickhead.

"Where have you guys been?" Hermione right away inquired. "I thought you guys were gonna miss the train again."

"There is NO way I'm gonna go through that again." Ron answered, a look of horror crossing his face, thinking about the howler he'd received from his mother.

Meanwhile, Harry was wondering who the hottie in the seat across from Hermione was. Harry cleared his throat.

"Oh." Hermione blushed a bit realizing that she'd forgotten to introduce Riannoch to her friends.

"Riannoch, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione saw Riannoch's eyes widen a bit at the mention of Harry Potter. Having lived in Ireland for most of her life, she was well aware of the terrors of Voldemort, and had heard all the stories about how Harry Potter had saved the wizarding world from such evil. But she kept a calm composure and merely smiled and nodded her head at each boy in turn.

"Ron, Harry, this is Riannoch, Dubh?" she asked, not having heard her last name until she'd introduced herself to Malfoy.

"Yeah" Riannoch assured her of her last name. "Umm, what's your last name Hermione?" she asked, suddenly realizing that she had no idea of the girls surname.

"Granger" Hermione replied with a smile. She'd always favored her mother's maiden name though.

Ron and Harry both headed in the direction of Riannoch's seat, but since Harry was trying and succeeding for the most part, to be discreet and Ron was being, well, Ron, Ron ended up knocking Harry to the ground and landing nearly in Riannoch's lap. Ron was entirely embarrassed by his positioning, and stayed there just a _tad_ longer than was necessary. Harry wasn't angry. He didn't seem to get angry by little things. It was the big things that really had him fuming. Which was actually a pretty good way to be. So Hermione helped Harry off of the floor, smiling just slightly. The way she was trying so hard to hold her laughter in made Harry absolutely crack up.

In the meantime Riannoch didn't know whether to laugh at Ron or cry. He was so pathetic; she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She gave Hermione a small smile. Hermione smiled back knowing exactly what she was thinking.

As they were approaching the school Hermione began to explain to Riannoch what the sorting would be like. Riannoch looked nervous, but Hermione and Harry's reassurance was definitely helping her feel better about it.

"I really hope I get to be in Gryffindor!" Riannoch said excitedly.

"I hope so too!" Hermione replied with just as much enthusiasm. As they un-boarded the train, Riannoch gave Hermione a big hug. This was new to Hermione. No one really ever hugged her, save for her mom and her dad.

"Wish me luck" Riannoch said as they parted.

"Good luck!" Hermione yelled. Because Riannoch was new to the school, she had to go in the boats with the first years. Harry introduced her to Hagrid, and they could see her silhouette conversing with Hagrid as the ferries began to row across the lake.

During the ceremony Riannoch went last, seeing as how she wasn't a first year, McGonagall decided to have her go last. She thought it would be less embarrassing for the child.

When Riannoch sat on the stool there was utter silence. That's what it had been like for every other student, but now it was Riannoch's turn, and she could feel every eye on her, or rather, the sorting hat as it was being placed upon her head. It took a long time for the sorting hat to decide where to put her. She had wanted to go into Gryffindor, but being new to the school, she'd also decided she'd go wherever the hat decided to place her. She could still talk to her new friends, even if she was in a different house, right?

The sorting hat knew all this. After weighing all the possibilities and thinking about what was best for everyone, the school included, it decided...

"Slytherin!" it said in a loud and clear voice. Hermione's heart sank. She thought for sure her friend was gone. There was no way she'd come out of Slytherin the same way she went in. Hermione gave Riannoch an encouraging, yet defeated smile as she walked toward the Slytherin table. Riannoch smiled back.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Make sure to Read and Review! It's the only thing that keeps me going, seeing those reviews in my inbox! (j/k)


	3. Sopping Wet

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and the entire plot line of this story is pretty much made up by me. Neither J.K. Rowling nor Scholastic books are in any way affiliated with me or this story.

**Rating**: R for sex and possible violence

**Ship**: Draco/Hermione

**Chapter 3**: Sopping Wet

**Author's Note**: Here's the next chapter. It's got a bit o' smut going on. I hope those who complained are happy! Please Read and Review!

* * *

As Hermione lay in bed, she listened to the whispers of the excited girls around her. She wondered why she wasn't talking with them, why she was all alone. It suddenly occurred to her that none of these girls were her friends. Yes, she spoke to them on occasion, and she often shared things with them. But she didn't really care about any of them. And she knew they didn't care about her. It saddened her a bit to think that she was seventeen and still all alone. Was there something wrong with her?

sigh

She turned her back towards the whispers, facing the wall, and went to sleep.

By Saturday Hermione had already checked out eleven books from the library. She was now looking for somewhere to try out some of those new spells she'd read. They seemed rather complicated.

Harry and Ron were at Hagrid's, rejoicing over the fact that they hadn't had a single class with Slytherin yet.

As Hermione neared the Forbidden Forest (the best place for privacy in her mind) someone tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned to see who it was there was no one there. She turned in a full circle, and then spotted Riannoch. She smiled upon seeing her friend.

"Hey Hermione!" she said, giving Hermione a hug, and spilling all of Hermione's books.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she reached down to retrieve the fallen items. Reaching for a very simple looking book, she exclaimed

"I've been trying to get my hands on this book forever!"

Hermione was amazed. It seemed no one wanted to read the books she did. This was odd for her.

"Really? I bought it the other day at the bookstore." Hermione remembered the first time she met Riannoch.

"You did?" Riannoch asked, "I was looking for that one when I went in. You must have picked up the last copy."

Hermione, in a burst of mischief stuck out her tongue and said "ha-ha!" although she started laughing so hard and Riannoch with her, that neither had really comprehended the words.

They soon began to walk into the forbidden forest together. They didn't think anyone had seen them, but they were utterly mistaken.

Draco had been curious about this new girl who was put in Slytherin. She seemed friendly as all get out, and that was the problem. No Slytherin was that friendly. It just wasn't possible. So, he had followed her, when all the other seventh year Slytherins were gathered together playing poker and BS, she had quietly left, and no one but Draco had noticed.

And now he found her, consorting with a Gryffindor. Know-it-all Granger no less. He wanted to know if she was actually friends with this chic, or if she had a trick up her sleeve. So he followed them into the forest.

Hermione and Riannoch were walking and talking for a long time, before it occurred to Hermione that she had no idea where they were going. They had just come up upon a small lake. Well, it was actually part of a small river that widened just underneath a tiny waterfall. It was beautiful, except that Hermione had no idea how they'd gotten there.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Riannoch exclaimed.

"Is this where you were going?" Riannoch asked Hermione.

"Umm...actually, no." Hermione said.

Riannoch just gave her a look. Then she came very close to Hermione and said in a low voice, "lets go swimming."

"No," Hermione said, only half meaning it. Swimming would be really fun! She'd never done anything like this before.

"Oh come on," Riannoch drawled. She couldn't wait to get in the water.

Hermione looked at her and smiled. "Okay!" She said, the mischievous grin back on her face.

"Yes!" Riannoch was already pulling her clothes off, until she had nothing on but her silky green bra and panties.

Hermione was suddenly self conscious. 'What if someone sees us?' she thought in fear. But then she realized that if she hadn't known where this was, not many other people would either. So she stripped down to her lacey black bra and boy shorts underwear (they were her favorite pair) and ran in after Riannoch.

They swam around and played under the waterfall for a half hour. Then, while calming down from their last fit of laughter, Riannoch told Hermione that she would be going now. She needed to get to the library.

"All right," Hermione said, a bit sad that her friend had to go, but glad that she could practice those spells now.

Riannoch got out of the water and said a spell to dry herself off. In all Hermione's years, she had never used a spell like that before.

"You'll have to teach me that one." Hermione said with a splash, still having the time of her life in the water.

"Ok" Riannoch said with a wave. And then she was gone, leaving Hermione alone in the water.

She swam about for a bit longer, but it just wasn't as much fun once Riannoch had left.

Draco finally found them. He had been staying as far behind as possible, so as not to be noticed, and in doing so, lost them on occasion. Now he could see Hermione swimming around in the water. Riannoch was nowhere to be found. But Riannoch was suddenly the last thing on his mind when he saw Hermione ascend from the water.

Her hair was dripping and all over the place. She was wearing a lace bra and panties that covered nothing. He could see her nipples harden as the cold air hit them. The sight of her was making him so hot and heavy he could barely contain himself.

Hermione went to the rock wall that the water had been falling down. It's where she'd left her clothes. She began to get dressed, but it didn't do much good. The seat of her skirt was soaking wet, and her bra made the front of her shirt entirely see through.

"Oh well," she sighed to herself, still believing herself all alone. She was startled when she turned around and Draco Malfoy was behind her. He was staring at her in a way that didn't bode well.

She raised an eyebrow at him in greeting. He gave her a smirk back. Then suddenly she was being thrown against the rock wall. Draco held her there for a long minute and simply stared at her with fierce silver eyes. Hermione almost felt like he was asking her permission. But then she felt the length of Draco's body pressed against her. His mouth smashed down on hers and her world was rocked.

His hands smoothed down her body until he was gripping her bottom to the point of near pain. He pulled her closer to him. If she got any closer they'd be in the same body. His hips were grinding into her with amazing force, causing her to cry out with the pleasure and pain of it all. His lips locked with hers again, coaxing her into letting his tongue in. He bit down on her bottom lip and lapped up the bead of blood welling there.

He stopped for just a second and looked her in the eye. Hermione tried to hide it from him, but he could see the desire in her eyes. She liked what he was doing to her.

He started kissing her all over, his hands moving under her skirt to the front of her underwear. He cupped her there. Hermione was in tears now. Then suddenly he was gone from her, and Hermione nearly fell over, the entire earth tilting beneath her feet.

He gave her a chilling smile then sauntered off, looking smug.

Hermione was having a hard time catching her breath. She was absolutely lost. Dear lord, she was in trouble.

Draco stopped at the edge of the forest and thought about what had just transpired between him and the mudblood. He had seen her there, dripping wet, and looking like the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. He couldn't contain himself. He had wanted her more than any other girl ever. And he knew he was going to have her.


End file.
